Utter Chaos!
by XKinhoshiX
Summary: Take two ordinary teenagers.Screw with their emotions, add lots of drama and what do you get? Well complete and utter chaos of course! Because everyone has drama…Welcome to Utter Chaos!
1. Enter: Akatsuki Kain

Author's Space: Hello too all of you I really hope you like my story and come too love it as I have written it. I made this story for entertainment purposes and because I noticed there were not alot of Kain x Sayori stories out there so I wanted to add to the few we've got and maybe inspire so others to write for the two. This chapter and the next are just questions asked by a random person and will be set two years after this story takes place while the chapters after that are set in the past. Again I really hope you all enjoy this story.

Disclaimer:Disclaimed

* * *

Utter Chaos

Be the real you! Not a fake you!

Chapter.1~Enter: Akatsuki Kain

* * *

_Have you ever had to decide between being yourself and someone your not? All because of someone you're in love with? Well I had and it all happened two years ago…_

* * *

If you were to ask me if I'd ever date a normal girl back then the answer would have been no. However, that was until I came across a cute Normie that wasn't so normal on a second glance.

**What did you think about her the first time you meet her?**

She was boring, uninterested, detached, and very unemotional about almost everything. But when she was with me she showed much more emotion, interest, friendliness, and wasn't boring to be around.

Meeting her changed my entire life. I actually wouldn't be here today if it weren't for her. Everything about her saved my life her smile, her eyes, her whole entire being saved me.

**What do you think not meeting would have done to you?**

The thought of never meeting her hasn't once crossed my mind. However, the only reason of this is because I never let it. I know that if I'd let it then I might have found it a mistake.

Anyways back to the main thing I think how we met was a little cliche but she doesn't. She thinks it's the most romantic thing in the world along with some of my annoying friends that always seem to be in our personal space.

**Did you two ever get harassed by people for being in a relationship?**

Yeah we were laughed at and ousted by almost everyone. Well not actually I was the one being ousted by everyone not her…well then again it was her too. Argh okay let me get it right okay….

let me define the system that we used to separate everyone from each other in our school. You see you either were a hipster or a normie. Hipsters were cool, independent, not-giving a shit-people, who only hung out with each other. normies were smart, boring, evasive people who hated hipsters.

This rule was always enforced not all hipsters and normies hated each other many actually liked each other. The fact that hipsters and Normie could get along shocked both sides.

**How is your wife and how have things been since then?**

She's been okay and were going to have a baby soon. The baby isn't due for two months. I can't wait and neither can she. Well she's anxious to be a mother more then most would want to be.

Truthfully we don't want to have our child go through what we had to so were going to move to a new place one where there's no in or out crowds were everyone's mostly in the same position as everyone else.

**Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?**

Oh I almost forgot too tell you there was a rule. The rule was the same for both sides but I'll just tell you the side for hipsters.

If you were seen with a normie you were beaten severely of worse and ousted by your group you'd be made fun of terribly and not only that but if you were a guy hipster with a girl normie your girl was also beaten as well.

That was the rule back then that you had to follow it or else. I thought the whole idea of that rule was kind of stupid but hey we were only teenagers.

I would love to talk more about this but…Well I have to get back to my wife and all so I'll see yea but it won't be to soon.


	2. Enter: Wakaba Sayori

Hello this is the second chapter to my story and I just wanted to say that I'd really like to have people comment and review my story and also if I don't get reviews by next chapter(maybe 10) I will be posting a very good chapter for you guys that might just get some reviews depending on this chapter. But that does not mean you can't review. I got **13 Views** and **11 Visitors** and I really wanted to get at least one review for this story. I know I don't write good but could you all just give me a comment I'd really appreciate it!

Disclaimer:Disclaimed

* * *

Utter Chaos!

Be the real you! Not a fake you!

Chapter.2~Enter: Wakaba Sayori

* * *

Has there ever been a time when you met the most wondrous person and you seemed to know everything about them and them about you and everything in the world seemed right until you saw that they also acted like a whole other person when away? My story took place two years ago…

* * *

**Would you ever have dated a hipster?**

I don't know if anyone ever asked me if I would or wouldn't date a hipster back then but if they had I'd probably back then would have said no. However, that is irrelevant to what I'm going to talk about now…or is it?

Back then I thought all hipsters were very bad. Mainly the boys because they always broke out into fights with one another and what was usually left was a beaten or dead body but let's not talk about that any more it'll make me and my baby upset…..

**Did you really ever like boys before two years ago?**

Back then I didn't chase after boys or really even looked at them…that much. But when I did I didn't do what most girls did and just go jump in their bed. Besides out of all the boys theirs only one that could really get my attention.

**And what did you think of this boy?**

He wasn't boring but seemed very lazy and even when we had many things to do he'd barley do anything. It seemed at first he was slow but I was corrected when he got A's in class all the time. You know what lets just get to what I think about him.

He was a smooth talker, but got angry when it came to his feelings and what he thought about other's including me. Mainly I thought he was cute but he'd never look my way after we met so I didn't know if he liked me.

**So tell me where do you think you'd be know with out him what would your life be like?**

If it weren't for him I think I would have been six feet under already. To tell you the truth I love him with all my heart he's been through so much with me and I with him I can't imagine my life without him at all.

**You seem unnaturally large. Are you pregnant?**

Yes I am but it shouldn't be a surprise at all to people who know us especially his friends. When we were younger I really didn't have any friends but soon I was like best friends with his.

**So what was the whole hipster/normie thing about?(In your own words). And did you get into fights?**

To me hipsters and normies were kind of like a territory thing or something like that. No I never got into any fights…well maybe one fight but you can hear about that another time.

**What would you say was the best day you've ever had with your husband?**

When I got married it was the best day of my life but the best day of his life was the first time we were ever intimate which at first made me very upset but I later put that as my favorite day too… for obvious reasons.

**We're almost done here is there anything else you want to say?**

Well I only have a few more things to say. When we were young there was a rule that went around our school that if hipsters and normies date they would be beaten…or worse.

**And how effective was this rule?**

I never really knew how effective the rule was until we started dating. After that everything became much more real for us.

Well I want to talk later but I doubt it'll be soon. Good bye.


	3. Solo:Kain

**Hello you guys! I wanted to give you guys another chapter(even though I have barely any reveiws!) But that's okay I'm hopeing with this chapter I'll finally get more reveiws. If I don't then I'll be posting a funny chapter that you'll all like! So remember to RXR!**

* * *

Utter Chaos!

Being the real you is good!

Chapter.3~Solo: Kain

* * *

The moon shone brightly as Akatsuki Kain walked through the cold forest of cross academy. It was windy, cold and boring the only thing keeping him entertained was the fact that later tonight he was going to the hottest club in town.

Looking at his watch it was almost time to head out towards the front gates. Taking a short cut Kain made it in only a few seconds now he'd have to wait for the others. While Kain waited for the others he thought about the situation that he'd been thrown into by Hanabusa.

His cousin had introduced his life long crush, Ruka Souen to Kaname Kuran the most popular hipster in the whole school. The thing was he hated Kaname very much. Ever since they were kids he'd hated him. And now he hated him even more because Ruka was infatuated with him and seemed to have no room in her life for anyone else.

The thought of Ruka with Kuran made him want to go hide in a corner some where and just die. But in the face of his friends he'd kept an indifferent face about the whole matter and kept his emotions under wraps. He knew he had a tendency to explode in anger when he was under lots of stress.

And this was very stressful.

The only person who could see and get pass his indifference and exploding fits of anger was his best friend Zero Kiryuu. Zero was a guy who could actually care less about everyone else's problems but still help them out anyway. His brother Ichiru and he were the only exceptions to this rule.

Coming out of his thoughts Kain noticed a whole hour had pass and still nobody was here with him. _"Guess I'm going solo tonight."_ he thought with a sigh as he made his way out the gate and towards the club.

Walking down the street Kain noticed that he had made it to the club almost immediately. Walking he was amazed at what he saw. In the humongous building he saw lots of hipsters all over the place jumping off of couches (which had been nailed to the ground), drinking like they were going to die any minute, and beating on normies that happened to be in the club tonight to.

Walking over to the bar Kain ordered some wine as he watched how the other hipsters trashed the place as if they were little kids. Then something caught his eyes in a far off corner of the club. There he could only make out a small figure in the darkness of the corner. As he got up and made his way over towards the figure it hurriedly walked out the back exit.

Kain wasn't always so curious but for some reason tonight he was right on this persons trail as she tried to lose him by quickly turning many corners. Kain had found out it was a girl by her height and of course her feminine body.

To get to the back was like a maze. It went every which way the only way to get out was to follow the arrows which lead to the exit.

Tired Kain took a break. He had lost the girl as she went out the back door. Kain was about to turn and head back into the club when he heard a scream from be hide the back door. Opening the door Kain saw to hipsters harassing a girl. By the way she was dressed and her she was a normie.

As much as Kain wanted to be the hero and save the girl there were repercussions in this. She was a normie if a hipster were to help one they'd be beaten. But Kain couldn't let the girl get harassed…or worse.

He listened to their conversation ready to handle them if they got to rough with her. "Look what we've got here Jade we got a little normie. She looks so cute." A guy with spiked hair said as he held the girl by her hair. She whimpered in pain as he tugged it harder.

"I wonder if she'll look cute when I cut up her face!" the girl known as Jade said pulling out a switch blade and holding it up to the girls face Kain came out of his hiding place and as fast as he could he kicked the knife out of Jade's hand and slammed his fist hard into the spiked guy's face causing him to hit the back of the wall. Never in his life had he hit a girl…until tonight. Grabbing the girl by her hair he slammed into her stomach with his knee.

Once both were unconscious he looked towards the girl warmly and walked up towards her. She backed away when she saw him coming. Not wanting to scare her Kain got down on one knee and looked over her for any wounds and saw she had none. "Hey are you okay? Those two didn't hurt you did they?" She shook her head no "Well your safe now so you don't need to worry anymore." She only looked at him with fear in her eyes that then turned into what looked like curiosity.

Kain released a sigh and stood up he didn't know what to do now. Yeah he just saved a normie from being cut up but now what? He didn't want to go back inside he had lost interest in being in there. Looking down at the girl she was still sitting on the ground with her knees pulled against her chest looking at him. Her look was irritating to him for some unknown reason.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kain asked with an irritated look on his face at the girl.

"What are you talking about?" she said this with a smile on her face.

"That look on your face why are you looking at me like that it's really annoying." By now Kain was getting fed up with her.

The girl stood and continued looking at him. Closing his eyes Kain began to walk away not wanting to deal with the irritating girl that had a staring complex anymore.

Hey wait! You dropped your…Key card….


	4. Author's Note

***09/8/12**

**Hello everyone, At this moment in time I will be deleting ALL of my stories. Don't worry I will be making no ones. The reason for this is that I noticed when I start a story I never finish it so I'll be doing one story at a time and working more at making my stories better! I thank all my reviewers, favors, friends, and most of all .**

**Ja ne**

**XKinhoshiX**


End file.
